


Pokemon: Young Heroes

by GlassGaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bromance nothing really gay about it, Childhood Friendship, Deku's Starter Pokemon: Sobble, Deku's a Brat, First few chapters are good friendship vibes, Friendship, Just drabble ideas and writing practices, Kacchan's Bad Words, Kacchan's Starter Pokemon: Cyndaquil, M/M, No Plot, This is just a random thought, Trying to exercise my writing again, first bnha fanfic, then it gets complicated, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassGaze/pseuds/GlassGaze
Summary: Take a peek at the two childhood friends as they go on a journey to become the best pokemon master!Or that’s what you thought at first.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 6





	Pokemon: Young Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a BNHA fanfic. This is just an exercise to write some fanfics. No plot or anything just a random thought prompt.

Man and Pokemon have continued to live peacefully for many, many generations. Together they created progress and make living easier for each other. Pokemon’s powers have been tested and documented. Researchers discovered that with the help of a pokemon’s abilities they can expand human civilization. Towns and Cities far across the globe have their own culture when it comes to the pokemon they cared for. 

Some of these cultures included Pokemon Battle. 

That is right. Pokemon Battle has become an acceptable sport event for young trainers to hone their strategic skills and train their pokemon to become the number one Pokemon Champion. Children at the age of 12 will start on their pokemon journey to fight Gym Leaders to collect different badges in order to enter the Pokemon League. 

That’s how it goes. 

For years many stories about the old Pokemon Champions spread across the world and their battles have become immortalized and remembered. Children already know the story of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, older generations remembered the Pokemon Legend Red from Pallet Town but the latest story that was forever to be treasured was a man named Allmight. 

Who is this man you say? 

Everyone knows the story. There was a man named Allmight and his pokemon companion Cinderace. Together they travel across the globe; his first goal was to fight and become a pokemon legend but what he didn’t expect on his journey was to see the pain and suffering from man and pokemon alike. When facing such great suffering he put a smile on his face and yelled “I AM HERE!” as he stops bad guys and bad pokemons alike. He is always there to protect the innocent. Sometimes they stop bad guys and criminals from abusing pokemons and turning them into evil. Other times they protect innocent people from pokemons that turn malicious. If there’s a dispute or a great misunderstanding they will find ways to bring peace between pokemon and man. 

When he is not busy saving lives he has time for a good pokemon battle.

He wins every time. 

He has already beaten many Gym Leaders, many Champions, many Big Time Leaguers, and young Trainers and he even defeated Pokemon Legend Red from Pallet Town up at Mt. Silver.

However, his last battle will be forever be remembered both in honor and horror.

His latest victory was the ultimate fight with the evilest man.

And it is not Team Rocket. 

Allmight had to stop the criminal Master Mind of the League of Villains, All for One, from killing and experimenting pokemons. It was a horrendous crime that shocked people and pokemon alike. That was 40 years ago. 

40 years of peace. People will only remember that day as one big nightmare. 

Allmight had become a legend. He has become a Hero to Pokemons and People alike. 

His great acts not only shaped the perception of being a Pokemon Trainer but it fostered a new meaning and new law for people. Pokemons are your friends and they should be protected and respected. They are not weapons of mass destruction. They are still living beings. They deserve to live in peace with humans.

Allmight will stop people who dare disrespect a pokemon’s life. Allmight will save people from danger. Allmight will always be there with a big smile on his face, he will always yell out “I AM HERE” and win the battle. For that’s what heroes do. They save, protect and defend those who can’t defend themselves and always wins. 

Midoriya Izuku wanted to be like Allmight. He wanted to be a Hero of Pokemons and People. 

This is his story. His story to not become a Pokemon Trainer but to become a Pokemon Hero!

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was four when he watched that one video of Allmight. He screamed in delight when he saw his Cinderace give a massive flaming kick at falling debris. Allmight’s muscular form slowly emerges as he laughed with great confidence. On his arms and shoulders are people and pokemon who are passed out or injured from the accident. Flames burning behind him creating an intimidating figure but the smile on his face brings relief to the crowd. For Allmight had saved 20 people and 10 pokemons from a traffic accident. 

Izuku can see the wreckage of the bus that is slowly eating up by flames. Cinderace destroyed any falling obstacle for Allmight so that he can walk out safely. Once everyone is safe and harm’s way both Allmight and Cinderace stayed and help put out the fire. 

This is Izuku’s favorite video. His mom finds it scary but to Izuku Allmight was freaking cool. Seeing Allmight jumping in and commanding his pokemon to stop the fire from hurting people and breaking the damaged bus so that he can grab the ones that were trapped in quick and fast-paced, was amazing. He admired the teamwork between Cinderace and Allmight; how they move without speaking. How Cinderace knows what Allmight is going to say without yelling the next command. 

He wanted to foster a bond like that with his pokemon. 

Izuku brainstorms on what type of pokemon that he wants for his first companion. Allmight’s team is full-on fighting-type pokemons back in his heyday. Maybe he should go and do the same? He should ask Kacchan for advice maybe he might have some suggestions that will help him pick a good companion. 

Suddenly a loud banging sound could be heard. He perked up instantly for he knows one person who could make that loud knocking sound. He catapults himself to his closet as he grabbed his red cap and yellow backpack. 

“Izukun! Your friend is here!” His mom yells.

“IZUKU HURRY UP! WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE RATATAS THEY’RE ABOUT TO COME OUT FROM THEIR HOLES!” Kacchan screams at the top of his lungs.

Izuku hurriedly left his room and went down the stairs to see the blond boy glaring at him as he pouts. “Kacchan!” He jumps and hugs his best friend. 

Katsuki grins brightly as he shoved him away. “Stop it! You are damn heavy you know that!” Despite his apparent rejection, he takes Izuku’s hand in his, gripping it tightly. “Come one dummy let’s go already!”

Inko holds her cheeks gently as she gazes at the two children with a fond smile. Her pokemon Leafeon mewls at her and then curls her tail around her ankles. “Oh, Lilly look at them go. Don’t they make such good friends?”

Inko’s watched as Bakugo Katsuki dragged her son around the lawn. They crossed the barrier between their little neighborhood and the park where the herd of Ratatas are out and about. Izuku’s smiles so bright as he held hands with the other boy. 

She’s glad that her son has a friend like Katsuki. 

Izuku and Katsuki watched as the baby Ratatas play around the tall grass while the slightly bigger ones watching them with careful eyes. The bigger Ratatas made eye contact with the boys, looking weary and uncertain. After awhile the Ratatas relaxed when the little ones started to play with the two boys. The two boys giggle and cuddle the little ones.

“I am going to turn 5 soon, Izuku. The old hag is going to give me my very own pokemon as a present.” Katsuki casually shared this information with Izuku. Izuku’s eyes widen and then he grins. 

“Oh my gosh Kacchan! That’s great! What kind of pokemon do you want? Did you tell Auntie what type of pokemon you’re going to have?” 

Katsuki rubbed his nose as he puffs up his chest in pride. Between the two of them, he is going to be the first one to have a pokemon companion. “Fuck yeah! I know what type of pokemon I am going to have! It is going to be a surprise so just you wait and see!”

Izuku was disappointed. Kaccahn won’t tell him his pokemon? 

“But Kacchan! I wanna know now!” He whines loudly hoping Kacchan will tell him. 

Katsuki looked annoyed. He rolled his eyes as Izuku continues to whine. “Stop being such a fucking brat Izuku!”

“No! I want to know what’s Kacchan’s pokemon type! I want to know now!” Izuku and Katsuki were sitting on the grass. The Ratatas on their laps suddenly scattered when Izuku begins his tantrum. 

Katsuki growls as he pushed Izuku down. Izuku yelps as he was suddenly pushed. The sudden shock silenced his tantrums. Katsuki was relieved but then he cringes when he hears Izuku cries. 

"WHAAAA!” Izuku’s little lungs burst as he screams his heart out. 

Katsuki covered his ears at the loud noise. “FUCKING FINE! JESUS CHRIST SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The scream was cut off. Izuku wipes his eyes as he grins shakily at Kacchan. “Now tell me what type of pokemon you’re going to get.”

Katsuki can’t believe this brat. He fucking cried like a banshee and when the moment he got what he wanted he has the balls to act normal.

Katsuki grabbed his hair roughly, causing Izuku to whine in pain, as he drags his face near his shirt. He wipes his nose and face with his own shirt as Izuku continues to whine at the harsh treatment. “You fucking brat forcing me to tell you when I told you to wait! You’re so selfish! Why do I even bother with you, huh?” 

“Kaaccchaan!” Izuku clutches at his friend’s shirt. He clings to him fearing he will leave him because he got mad. “Don’t be mad! I want to know what pokemon type that Kacchan likes! You know I can’t wait that long.” He pouts at him. 

Katsuki huffs but he shares to Izuku that he is going to get a fire-type pokemon for his birthday. He won’t tell Izuku what, and no matter how many times he whines, he won’t tell him. “Just be grateful that I am willing to tell you this much! Now stop being a brat! God! I spoiled you so much! I should stop it before it gets worse.”

“No!” Izuku buries his face onto Katsuki’s neck. “I like Kacchan’s attention!”

Katsuki grunts but doesn’t mind Izuku’s clinginess. “What about you? Do you know what type of pokemon do you want to have for your birthday?”

Izuku perks up. He remembers that he wanted to ask Kacchan about him having a fighting-type pokemon. “I was thinking of fighting-type pokemon like Allmight! What do you think Kacchan? Do you think fighting-type fits me?”

Katsuki scoffs. “You? Having a fighting-type pokemon team like Allmight? As if! You can’t even master a normal type what more a fighting type?” He holds a random ratata and shoved it at Izuku’s face. Izuku yelps when the ratata bites his hand and then jumps off and disappears into the grass. 

Izuku scowls at Katsuki’s condescending tone as he sucks on his wounded hand. 

“I can master a fighting-type pokemon!” He mumbles as he nibbles his hand. Katsuki’s face scrunched up in disgust as he watched him literally lick his wounds. 

“Well prove to me that you can master a ratata. If you pulled it off then I’ll help you pick a pokemon on your next birthday!” Katsuki stood up as he brushed off the grass blades on his lap. He grabbed Izuku’s arm as he hoists him up. 

“Really Kacchan?!” Izuku beams. “You would help me pick a pokemon?” 

“I am a man of my word!” Katsuki raised his nose in the air. “Come one stupid let’s get that fix. And stop licking! God do you have any idea if that rat has some kind of disease?” 

“It’s your fault for shoving that ratata onto me!”

“Tche!”

* * *

It Katsuki’s birthday. He is now 5 years old and Mitsuki decided the brat should have a starting pokemon instead of a regular pokemon from the Pokemon ranch. Katsuki was so excited he couldn’t believe he will get his first starting pokemon so soon. Mitsuki said to Katsuki that he should be more responsible and having a starting pokemon will motivate him to be better. 

Katsuki agrees. He wanted to be like Allmight so it is a good idea that his mom decided he will start his training as early as now.

Izuku was there when Katsuki, his mom, and his dad walked up to Professor Shinji Nishiya also known as Professor Kamui Woods. Professor Kamui Woods is their resident Pokemon Researcher of Mustafu. He greeted the Bakugo’s with a respectful tone, even though you cannot see his face for he is wearing a wooden mask but his eyes were glittering with excitement as he showed them the starting pokemons from different regions. 

From Professor Oaks Chamander to the latest pokemon; Sobble.

Katsuki laughs when he spotted the Sobble who was giving them watery eyes. 

“Oh my god it’s fucking Izuku!” Katsuki points at the Sobble who looks shy a the unexpected attention. 

Izuku pouts at Katsuki. “Stop being mean Kacchan!” He pushed at the other boy who continues to laugh. 

The Bakugo’s just grins as they agree to themselves, that yes, that Sobble does share a certain quality with the Midoriyas.

“Hurry up brat! Pick a pokemon already.” Mitsuki slaps hers son’s head who snarls at her at the unexpected contact. 

“Fuck! You damn hag!” Katsuki rubbed his head as he gives his mother the stink eye. Mitsuki narrowed her eyes as she points to the rest of the pokemon that were lined up. 

Katsuki brushed Izuku’s concern as he eyed the fire types. The Charmander took notice of the boy with red eyes. Charmander decided to show off by standing tall and whipping its flaming tail. It blows a quick flame to express its firepower. 

Katsuki looked impressed as he considers the fire lizard. He remembers the Legend Red owns a Charizard. He instantly dismisses it. He doesn’t want to be a copycat. He wanted to prove to the world that there’s going to be a new Pokemon Master that surpass all the legendary pokemon masters. And its going to be him!

The fire-fox was dismissed. He doesn’t want to have a wimpy-looking fire pokemon.

The fire-monkey looked lame.

Same for the fire-pig too. 

The fire-chick looks promising. 

Katsuki eyed Torchic with consideration as he holds the chick. He decided that no this bird is not strong enough. How does he know? Well he is fucking Bakugo Katsuki! If it’s not for him then it’s not! 

Anyway, he already knows what kind of pokemon he wants as his starter.

Eventually, his attention was snatched by one pokemon that looks like its staring at him but its eyes are closed. He glared at the thing for a good minute. 

“Uh… Kacchan?” Izuku and everyone else was watching the exchange. 

“Shut up Izuku! Can’t you see I am testing this little shrimp!” Katsuki snaps at him without taking his eyes off of the pokemon.

Cyndaquil immediately stared up at him, cooing. Cyndaquil decided to prove itself to the boy by exploding out its flaming quils. Katsuki was impressed at the firey quils. He studies it and after a few moments of analyzing the pokemon’s form he made his decision. 

“I want it!” He turned to his mother as he holds Cyndaquil in his arms. 

“About damn time brat!” Mitsuki grins as she nods approvingly at his choice. “A Cyndaquil huh? That’s a fine choice Katsuki.”

Katsuki beams as he holds his pokemon close to him.

Masaru rubbed his hand on Katsuki’s head, giving him a gentle pat then caressing the smooth head of Cyndaquil. “Welcome to the family little one.”

“Quil! Quil!” Cyndaquil shrills as it waves its hands excitedly. 

“Kaachaaan!” Katsuki turns his head to look at Izuku’s teary eyes. “It’s so cuteee and it looks strong and I- I-”

Izuku sniffs once and then he burst into tears. “I am so happy for you Kacchan! You have your own starter pokemon! And it looks strong too! Kacchan is going to be the best pokemon trainer ever!”

The rest of the starter pokemon look downtrodden as they watched their companion being held by the boy. They made cooing and shrilling noises as they congratulate their playmate. 

The blue water pokemon Sobble watched the green-haired boy with shining eyes. Seeing the boy cry makes Sobble cry. 

Sobble’s watery eyes became a full-blown flood as it too cries alongside the boy. 

Izuku was surprised at the sudden explosive waterfall that’s coming out from Sobble’s eyes. He sobs when he noticed the little pokemon cries its heart out. Izuku feels his feelings were validated.

“Awh Izukun look.” Mitsuki grins as laughter shinning in her own red eyes. She pats his head sympathetically. “This little guy is crying with you.”

Katsuki rolls his eyes at the two of the crybabies in the room crying themselves to death. “Jesus fuck look at you two!”

Katsuki sneers at Izuku as he grabs his hand and drags him to where the Sobble is sobbing. “Izuku I am being generous here why not take this little shit as your starter pokemon.”

“WHAT!” Izuku choked back his tears as he stared at Katsuki with glowing green eyes. They were shining and wet and it made Katsuki’s heart burn with an unknown feeling. 

“If you don’t want to fall behind then catch up you loser!” Katsuki screamed at him. 

“But Kaachan! It’s not my birthday yet and I promised to master a ratata to prove to you that I can handle a fighting type!”

“Do you think you can catch a Ratata without a pokemon and a pokeball you dummy?” Katsuki pokes his forehead and Izuku whines at the harsh poke. “If you want to prove to me that you can master a fighting-type then you need a starter pokemon!”

Katsuki grabbed the Sobbles head. The Sobble croaks in fright as the angry boy shoved Sobble into the green haired boy’s arm. “This weakling should be perfect for you Izuku! It’s fucking useless and I know you are useless without me so why not take this instead.”

“It’s a good fucking start for you, right? You can’t start at level 100 without going through level 1 first!” Katuski stared at the shocked green eyes. 

“Kacchan! You’re so cool! And you’re right!” Izuku clings to Sobble as if Katsuki has given him the world. “I will treasure this gift forever Kacchan! I will prove to you that I can be like Allmight!”

“You have to beat me first!”

Professor Kamui Woods rubbed his head. 

“Ahh… We can’t let you have that Sobble kid why not come back when you are 12?” Professor Kamui Woods weakly raised his hand. “Since the law states only when you are 12 that you will receive your starter pokemon unless you have the consent of your parents.” He gestures the Bakugo’s.

Masaru was filling up the necessary form for Cyndaquil. Katsuki named the pokemon Lord Explosion Murder. Lord for short. Lord is now fully registered under the Bakugo’s. Cyndaquil is free to leave with them and is now officially Katsuki’s first pokemon.

Izuku’s face went down as he holds the Sobble close. Sobble makes a wobbly croon as it was put down. 

“Sobble?” Sobble reached out with its claw-like fingers to touch Izuku’s small hand. 

“I am sorry Sobble I can’t take you home yet. I have to talk to my mom first and maybe... Maybe she’ll let me have you. Would you be willing to wait for me?” 

“Sobble-Sob!” Sobble waves its claw-like hands excitedly. 

“Great!” Professor Kamui Woods calls the rest of the pokemon as they leave in a single file. They enter a different room where Izuku assumed is the primary care center for pokemons. “I will take good care of Sobble for you young Midoriya. Wait until your mother agrees and then come back with her to fill up the form so you can take the little guy with you.”

Izuku nodded his head vigorously. 

“I will come back for you Sobble! Just wait for me okay!” Izuku called out to Sobble as it was being held by the professor. 

“Sobble sob!” Sobble sobs pitifully as it waves back. 

Izuku’s face was wet as he waves back. Katsuki rolls his eyes as he grabs Izuku’s hand. He drags him out from the Research Center with his family in tow. “Just tell your mom already, Jesus.”

“Don’t worry Izukun I know Inko will let you have your own starter pokemon too!” Mitsuki was optimistic. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Izuku wipes his eyes and nose. “Imma go and tell mum!”

**Author's Note:**

> That's chapter 1! Hopefully, you enjoy reading this little thing. Let me know what you think hehe.


End file.
